


Tout en haut du monde

by Kalincka



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chloe is a dork, F/F, Girlfriends in a funfair, Gyro drop tower, Nadine is a Softie, girlfriends being cute
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Tour de chute (n.f) : type d'attraction fondée sur le principe de la chute libre.





	Tout en haut du monde

**Author's Note:**

> Fic basée sur le prompt “things you said when we were on top of the world”, par @JusteElePhi sur twitter (Merci bro.)
> 
> C'est du fluff, elles sont bêtes et adorables, comme d'habitude ♥

— Ferme pas les yeux, c’est le plus drôle !

— Je ferme pas les yeux !

— Bien sûr que si !

Chloé lui agita l’épaule pour la forcer à la regarder, et Nadine fut bien obligée de détourner la tête du parc d’attraction qui s’étalait vingt mètres plus bas. Vingt-cinq, désormais. Au-dessus d’elle, elle entendait les bruits mécaniques du moteur qui faisait monter leurs sièges encore et encore.

Trente mètres.

— Tu peux tenir ma main si t’as peur, proposa Chloé avec un petit sourire.

— J’ai pas peur, déclara calmement Nadine en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle voyait le sol défiler hors de son champ de vision, en arrière-plan de la silhouette de sa partenaire.

— On a grimpé plus haut que ça. Quatre-vingt mètres, c’est rien dans une vie ! s’exclama Chloé d’un ton enjoué.

— On n’était pas attachées à des sièges et soumis au bon vouloir de la technologie, rétorqua Nadine d’un ton réprobateur.

— Oh oui, parce que la pierre friable et les parois rocheuses, c’est tellement plus sécurisé.

Elle lui décocha un regard terne, sans pouvoir s’empêcher de scruter à nouveau le sol qui s’éloignait de plus en plus.

Quarante-quatre mètres.

— Allez, viens là !

Quand elle releva la tête, Chloé avait sorti son téléphone.

— Vraiment ? lâcha Nadine d’un air éberlué.

— Quand est-ce que je pourrais te faire remonter ici ?

À contrecœur – cœur qu’elle avait l’impression de ne plus sentir –, elle se rapprocha de sa partenaire pour faire face à l’objectif. Le temps de quelques secondes qui lui parurent interminables, elle tenta un petit sourire pour la caméra, se demandant comment Chloé faisait pour prendre la pose et lever deux doigts en V à une telle hauteur.

— Ok, maintenant, on en fait une avec grimaces. _Ready, china ?_

Leur nacelle s’arrêta brusquement. Alarmée, Nadine leva la tête, puis la baissa, pour constater qu’elles étaient arrivées en haut de la tour de chute. Chloé haussa les épaules.

— Bon bah, tant pis.

— Range ce téléphone, tu vas le perdre.

— Pas moyen.

Un petit silence passa. Nadine posa deux mains nerveuses sur la barre en fer au-dessus de ses cuisses, épiant les réactions excitées des dix-huit autres passagers qui étaient montés avec elles. Des gamins, des parents, en somme beaucoup d’inconscients qui allaient lui percer les oreilles dans deux secondes.

Elle ne s’était pas souvent rendue dans des parcs d’attraction. Et ce n’était sûrement pas comme ça qu’elle aurait imaginé y revenir, entre deux chasses au trésor, entraînée par une femme très attirée par les attractions à sensations fortes. Non pas qu’elle s’en plaignait : Nadine _adorait_ les montagnes russes, les manèges à vitesse, où l’on sentait son cœur battre en communion avec l’adrénaline.

Mais les tours de chute… C’était autre chose. L’altitude était le frein que Chloé s’était empressée de faire voler en éclats, dès qu’elle lui avait agité les tickets sous le nez avec un grand sourire.

— Pourquoi on tombe pas ? demanda soudainement l’ancienne mercenaire.

— Oh, tu sais, y’a toujours un truc de suspense sur ces attractions-là, répondit Chloé avec un sourire nonchalant.

— Pardon ?

— C’est ça qui est fun !

Oh, misère.

— Admet-le. Tu stresses, reprit innocemment Chloé.

— Et toi non ?

— Bien sûr que si.

— J’aime pas ne pas savoir ce qui va se passer, grommela Nadine entre ses dents serrées.

— Hé, détends-toi un peu. Après tout, c’est juste une chute libre de quatre-vingt mètres.

— Frazer.

— Pourquoi tu m’as suivie si tu ne voulais pas venir ?

Nadine tourna la tête pour croiser l’air sincèrement inquiet de sa partenaire, dont les cheveux lui arrivaient dans les yeux même en les ayant attachés. Chloé avait pincé la bouche et laissé tomber le sarcasme, désormais, et elle comprit que c’était plus pour la rassurer qu’autre chose. Son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine s’il ne la plantait pas au moment de tomber, pensa-t-elle en s’attardant sur le ciel qui les entourait. Au sommet du monde.

— Parce que… Je voulais te faire plais-

Un craquement de métal la coupa nette. Interdite, Nadine voulut lever la tête, mais Chloé lui prit la main en un éclair :

— Prépare-toi !

— Quoi ?!

Le temps de voir Chloé sourire.

Et elle chutait dans le vide.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes infimes, le temps d’un claquement de doigt, sûrement ; et au milieu des enfants, des parents, des insouciants et de sa partenaire qui hurlèrent d’une même voix terrorisée, Nadine cria aussi.

Fort.

Elle eut l’impression que son cœur était resté tout en haut de la tour de chute, tombant avec un temps beaucoup trop long de retard – elle n’osait même pas fixer le sol qui allait s’écraser sur elle, préférant fermer les yeux à la place et se cramponner à la barre en fer. Elle avait eu des phalanges cassées, tout au long de sa carrière de mercenaire, mais la pression que Chloé effectua sur sa main pendant toute la dégringolade lui fit reconsidérer son échelle de douleur.

Quand la nacelle s’arrêta brusquement, récoltant les derniers cris des surexcités, elle s’autorisa à se relâcher contre son dossier, exhalant le plus long soupir de sa vie, et elle refusa d’ouvrir les yeux trente bonnes secondes.

— Wouah, lâcha la voix de son associée effervescente. C’était…

— … Trop génial, compléta Nadine avec un petit sourire.

Elle ouvrit deux paupières pour croiser le regard ébahi de Chloé, avec cet air stupéfait par ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, d’un même accord, un rire nerveux les parcourut, comme à chaque fois qu’elles sortaient d’une situation incroyable.

— Oh mon Dieu, reprit Chloé d’un air béat. T’as vu l’état de ton siège ?

Nadine baissa la tête pour constater l’étendue des dégâts, consistant en une marque prononcée sur la barre de sécurité. À l’exact emplacement de ses mains il y avait quelques instants.

— Tu crois que le gérant nous pardonnera si on refait un tour ? demanda-t-elle, hilare.

Chloé la gratifia d’un coup de poing affectueux dans l’épaule, le regard brillant.

— On y retourne ?

— Carrément.

Rien que pour voir cette étincelle dans les yeux de sa copine, ça valait le coup.


End file.
